Mary Margaret Planned to Spend the Rest of Her Life with Charming
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina are engaged, Mary Margaret wants Ruby to propose. Is that every gonna happen? (It's about 50/50 between Swan Queen and Red Snow)


**Anonymous asked you: Emma and Regina are engaged and the town is in pre-wedding excitement. Meanwhile, Mary is asking Ruby why she won't marry her, as the couple has been together for a while (albeit not as long as Emma and Regina). As the Swan Queen wedding approaches, will Mary Margaret hear a proposal or watch Emma and Regina say "I do" as she dwells in the wedding bell blues?**

Emma was looking at a pop-up, 3-D rendering of the seating arrangements for the wedding. Really, she was having fun with the paper people, trying to move them around and make the paper Emma and Regina a lot risqué for a surprise when Regina opened it up again. She had just finished making the paper Regina sit where the paper Emma's plate went, spread paper Regina's legs and pushed paper Emma's face between them when Ruby came over.

"Whatchya doin'?" Ruby asked with a dirty smirk.

"Making paper Emma and Regina get fresh with each other." Emma said unashamed.

Ruby laughed as she watched one, "So dirty! In front of your parents and kid?!"

Emma pursed her lips off to the side, "Hmm… Well… Dad can be off in a corner with Belle—Ooh!" She picked him and Henry up and moved them to a different part of the hall that the reception was in, "Or, her can be teaching Henry something princely… that sounds more like him, doesn't it?" She looked to Ruby.

"Do you want me to say yes so your paper people can still do the nasty even though we both know that your father will be off in some corner with Belle?" Emma only nodded, "Then yes."

"Good! Then you…" She picked up Ruby and her mother and moved them off to another side, out of sight from Regina and Emma, "And my mom can be over here doing whatever it is that you do."

"The same thing you and Regina do, I'm sure." Ruby said saucily.

Emma gave the brunette and unimpressed look, "Okay… You can't talk about your sex life with men unless it's in the way far past. I can't… No. That's just not something we're going to do. I can talk to you about Regina nine ways to Sunday, but if you ever allude to my mom naked and sweaty again, I think I might literally die… and then Regina'll kill you and it'd be a whole thing…"

Ruby laughed, "Okay, okay… I'm sorry."

Emma nodded, "Never again." She pointed to the brunette.

Ruby kept grinning until the door chimed. Her smile fell for a moment, "Emma if you care anything for me, you're going to put the paper people away and not tell her what it is if she asks. Please, please, please!" Ruby closed the folder just in time for Mary Margaret to sit down next to Emma.

Emma caught on to what Ruby was meaning and slid the folder away from her. "Hi mom."

"Hello, my love." The pixie-cut woman grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed.

"Hey Baby." Ruby smiled wide and leaned forward.

"Hello, my darling." Mary Margaret scrunched her nose quickly before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Usual?"

"Please." M&M nodded before turning to her daughter once more, "What do you have there?" She asked while pointing to the folder.

"Case." Came Emma's simple reply.

"Well, don't let me stop you if you were onto something."

"No, it's fine. " The blonde shrugged and watched Ruby set a cocoa down in front of her mother, "Can I get—" She raised her brows as she watched Ruby set another down in front of her, "Thanks." She grinned.

"You're welcome."

M&M kept staring at the folder, "That's not like the folders you usually have…"

"I bought different ones…" Emma tried.

"Different once that are heavy duty and scrapbook like?"

"It's a difficult case, I need it to be durable…"

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"Mom…" It came out as annoyed teen as possible, "I can't divulge that information, you know that! Jeez. Why are you so question-y with my folder?"

Mary Margaret straightened and took her mug, "No reason." She sipped her cocoa.

The door chimed, "Miss Swan?" The mayor's voice rang clear.

"Madam Mayor!" Emma turned, "Say nothing more! I'm on my way in just a second."

Mary Margaret looked to her daughter's fiancée and back to her daughter, "I find it odd that you call each other by so formal names…"

"We don't all the time. Just in a whole lot of public." She whispered back, "Rubes!? Can you toss me a to-go cup?" Ruby grabbed one and placed it on the counter and Emma snapped her fingers, the cocoa in her mug automatically going to her travel cup. "Thanks."

"I've heard you call each other by your formalities at the mansion…" M&M said before Emma got from the stool.

Emma sighed, "Well, Ma… I don't know. Me and Regina are a very passionate couple. When we get made we get prim and proper."

"Or they were having dirty sex…" Ruby chimed in as she leaned against the counter with a grin.

Both mother and daughter turned bright red, "Ruby!" M&M looked to her girlfriend.

Emma shook her head, "Thanks for that…" She took in a few deep breaths before she gave the brunette a smirk, "And now you can thank me for this, Mom. My folder, you're right, it's not a case. It's seating arrangements for the reception." She took her folder and her cup and glared at her mom's girlfriend playfully, getting her own glare in return.

M&M turned to her girlfriend after the mayor and the sheriff left, "Did you ask her to tell me it was a case?"

"I…" Ruby sighed, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you've been all pouty and sad and 'I wanna get married' too lately, and I honestly just didn't want to deal." Ruby spoke quietly so as not to cause a distraction.

"You don't wanna marry me?"

"Baby, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Ruby bit her lip as she tried to form the words that would tell her what it was without getting her in trouble. But nothing came to mind. M&M shook her head, "Forget it." She said as she got up and walked from the diner.

…Ruby was going to be on the couch tonight.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina took the folder from Emma as they walked into the mansion, "What was all that about?"

"What was what?" Emma asked as she followed the mayor to the study.

"That with Ruby and your mother?"

"Oh… Mom's been all, 'I wanna get married. Emma and Regina are getting married. I should be married too.' And Ruby's been all, 'What the fffuh?' Because they haven't been together _that_ long, so I was trying to hide that from her, but then Ruby told mom we'd been having dirty sex and I wanted to get back at her."

Regina stared at her a moment, "You and Ruby have an odd relationship."

"I know!" Emma took it as a compliment.

Regina shook her head with a hint of a smile on her face as she opened the pop-up, "What?!" She almost shrieked as she saw people out of their seats, dancing, sitting at the bar, her son with his grandfather, Ruby and Mary Margaret off to the side and finally her eyes landed on herself and her lover, "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, I got bored, so I had some fun." Emma grinned wide, "But Ruby pointed out that I was giving you a good tongue lashing in front of the kid and my parents, so I had to move them out, and I didn't really care about the rest of the crowd. They'd probably think it sexy, so I kept them there."

Regina looked to her fiancée. She knew she could get mad and send Emma away with her tail between her legs, but there was something appealing in the blonde's winded explanation that she wanted right then, "A good tongue lashing, eh?"

"Best you've ever had." Emma stepped into her fiancée's business and kissed her neck. She knew that Regina would normally yell and scream until she was kicked out with her tail between her legs, but since she wasn't she knew the mayor was randy. And that meant that she got to have fun.

Emma had wrapped her arms around the mayor's waist and had moved her kisses to the other side of her neck when Regina spoke in a low, sultry, seductive tone, "Better than any you've given me before?"

"Mhmm." She kissed just below her ear.

"Even that time…?"

"Way better than that." Emma wasn't sure which time she was referring to, but she had an idea. She chuckled when the brunette fell against her desk.

"You wanna show me just what you'll do that night, so I can prepare myself?"

"But then now would be the best you'd ever had and not our wedding night."

Regina took the blonde's face and looked into her eyes. Emma only saw black saucers as she spoke, "I'm okay with that." The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Right here, right now?"

"I don't think I'd make it anywhere else." Regina choked out honestly.

Emma grinned wide as she knelt before her queen.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mary Margaret! I am not saying that I don't want to marry you, I do. I just think that if I ask and you say yes then it's just a big 'fuck you' to David. I don't want that."

"This… this is about sparing _his_ feelings?"

"M&M he made a mistake—"

"Yes, his pants fell off of his hips and he repeatedly fell into Belle's vagina, which just happened to be exposed and waiting."

Ruby's jaw dropped, "Damn, Babe, tell me how your really feel."

"She's pregnant!" M&M hissed.

Ruby nodded, "I know—"

"That stupid bitch."

"Woah! Hey! I know it's a sore subject, but she's my best friend… aside from you and your daughter… and Ashley."

"I wasn't talking about her."

Ruby looked off to the side then back to her girlfriend, "Charming's a bitch?"

"That's what I said." Mary Margaret looked to her girlfriend as she paced, "Look, I picked myself back up. I found you. You are everything I've ever wanted… Why can't we just get married?"

"Because we'd have to be engaged first."

"Then ask me to marry you."

"No."

"Ruby!"

"M&M, listen to me. During the curse I had a different date almost every night. I lived my life on a whim for 28 years. Commitment is hard." She looked to her girlfriend, "I cannot move too fast otherwise I might run away. I don't want to have this conversation again." She was too serious to argue with and Mary Margaret did not know what to say to that.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The reception went off without a hitch. Booze were flowing freely and everyone was having a good time. Emma danced with her mother then her father while Regina danced with Ruby and Henry. Then they had their first dance.

Then they ate—Emma made Regina make sure that they were going to get to sit down and eat. She'd heard horror stories of newlyweds not getting to eat and she'd be damned if they were going to shovel out all that money and not stuff her face. She also made sure that she got her own pool's worth of the ever-flowing alcohol.

She finished off her third champagne flute, which came after the scotch, which came after the beer, and she turned to Regina, "Hey!" She stage whispered into Regina's ear as the brunette tried to hold a conversation with, Grumpy, Ruby—who was currently not on dancing duty thanks to Henry, her father and her father's girlfriend. "Regina!" She stage whispered again.

"Yes, my love?" The brunette finally looked to her tipsy wife.

Emma looked at her father and Belle, then to her wife. She leaned as far over as possible, thinking in her inebriated mind that that would cause their hearing to be impaired, "When do I get to eat you out like my last meal?"

Charming stood up, "Okay, Belle, darling? Shall we?" He asked, not wanting to hear anymore.

Emma turned, "Oh did you hear me?" Charming gave her a stern look and the others were nodding, Ruby with a devilish grin. She only shrugged, "I'm married, bitches!" she yelled happily, "And I think I might be a little drunk.. But I don't care! I can have sex whenever I want!"

A lot of the guests heard that statement. Most who had were trying to keep their laughter inside, but Emma had no idea. Henry looked to his grandmother and they both shook their heads.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you and Ruby…" He said seriously.

"Oh, Henry, you're welcome." Mary Margaret smiled.

Regina saw the small interaction with her son and his grandmother and gave them an apologetic look that they waved to before she turned to her wife, "Darling?"

"Yes?" Emma got as close as one can be and not be touching, she thought it sexy, Regina thought it grotesque.

The brunette pushed her a couple feet, "Go to the limo. I'll be there in just a moment."

"Limo sex?" Regina did nothing as an answer and Emma fell out of the chair she was in, stood up, ran into a waiter, fell again, "Are you okay?" she asked to the still standing waiter, then scrambled up again and was out of the reception hall.

Ruby laughed, "You have her tied around your vagina, don't you?"

Charming, Belle and Grumpy all left at that comment.

Regina looked at Ruby curiously, "You and my wife have a curious relationship."

Ruby grinned, "I know!" She took it as a compliment.

Regina shook her head with a smile then looked to her son and Mary Margaret once more, "You should propose…"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because. That's the worst answer I've ever heard."

"Well, I don't have a better answer."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified." Ruby nodded, "She's the one good thing I've ever had and if I mess up or if it ends, it's going to destroy me completely."

"If you let all that weight stand on two words then you'll never be completely happy. Don't 'what if'. Just do. You love her. Charming's moved on; he's not an issue. Tell her you love her, propose and let her carry the weight. That's what Emma did and now she's drunk, getting naked in what I hope is our limo and waiting for her wife to come take care of her…" She stood up, "I'm going to say goodbye to my son."

Ruby bit her lip and opened her clutch. She looked at the velvet box then looked to Charming and Belle. She marched over to them as she watched Regina walk out of the reception hall, "You guys have Henry tonight because I need to do damage control and his mothers are going to be having sex all night, alright? Okay. Great. Thanks." She started walking away.

"No, wait, Ruby!" Charming grabbed her arm, "We had some after-wedding plans."

Ruby jut her jaw to the side, "Yeah, well, I hate to play this card, but I'm desperate: My girlfriend planned to spend the rest of her life with you… that didn't work out, did it? No, it didn't. So…" She gave an apologetic look to her bestie, "have fun with Henry." She walked away once more.

She had a determined jaunt to her step as she walked over to her girlfriend and Henry, "Hey kid."

"Hey Ruby!" Henry smiled.

"You're going to go home with Belle and your granddad." She didn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend.

"I….am?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so, uh… Can I cut in, or whatever?" He looked to his grandmother then nodded and walked back to a table. Ruby stepped to her girlfriend and they awkwardly danced for a moment, "Okay, can you just come home with me?"

"Why? It's not like we've slept in the same bed for a week. I don't know what you've been doing or where you've been going, but I know that the bed is cold when I wake up."

"Baby, please…"

"Baby?" M&M cocked a brow, "Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby!" She pushed passed her, or tried to push passed her but Ruby stopped her.

"Just! COME ON!" She dragged her girlfriend out of the hall to the garden.

"What are you doing?" M&M pulled from her girlfriend.

"I'm just trying to get you alone."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna marry you!" Ruby pulled the ring from her purse and threw her purse on the ground. She looked up to find Mary Margaret with wide eyes.

"You… what?"

"I wanna marry you." She pulled the ring from the box, "Here." She gave it to her girlfriend.

Mary Margaret stared at it then looked to Ruby. She was smiling wide as she took it then it came over her that Ruby hadn't actually asked. She composed herself and looked at the brunette, giving it back, "Well, you have to ask."

Ruby huffed and grabbed the ring back, "Woman!"

"Ask me!" M&M bounced from leg to leg as she clasped her hands grinned, "Please!"

Ruby pursed her lips and took Mary Margaret's hand, slipping the ring on the appropriate finger, "Marry me?"

"Mm, I'll have to think about it… I mean, it's a really big step. I don't know if we're ready. I'll have to worry about my ex-husband and other various reasons that don't mean anything to our actual relationship…"

"I'm scared and you know it." Ruby whispered.

M&M wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, "I know." She kissed her new fiancée.

"But… I want this…" She gestured to the hall that the reception was in, "I want to get drunk and say embarrassing things about how we're going to have sex in the limo and I want you to take care of me, and love on me anyways… I wanna make our pop-up rendering of the seating arrangements dirty. I wanna love you and I want you to love me and be married and stuff…"

M&M smiled and pulled her in, "I think we can do that." She pulled her in and kissed her. After a few moments into the kiss, she pulled back, "Did my daughter make the seating arrangement pieces dirty?"

Ruby grinned, "All kinds of dirty."


End file.
